


阿斯加德王妃秘史4

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 双性基，战场play，破处，骑乘，强奸未遂，





	阿斯加德王妃秘史4

洛基都不敢向索尔的方向看过去，偷偷收拾了收拾衣服，一步步挪回了旅馆，专门另开了一间房，把自己里里外外洗了个干净，才裹了浴衣偷偷溜回了自己和索尔的房间。

索尔还没有回来，难道在沙滩等了一晚上吗？洛基试探的叫了几声，没有回应，开了灯四处看看，难道在沙滩等了自己一晚上吗？坐到床上给自己倒了杯酒，勉强平复了心情，拿起手机拨出了那个熟悉的号码。

“喂，老婆，你怎么不见了？”索尔的声音在电话那边响起。

“我已经回来了，太累了，抱歉没早点儿和你说，你现在在哪儿，”洛基喝了口酒，控制着自己微微颤抖的声音，勉强镇静的说道。

“我马上就回去了，你等会儿我。”索尔的声音听起来有点儿疲惫，还没等了一会儿，突然传来了敲门声。

“老婆？老婆？”

“你怎么？身上是怎么回事儿。”洛基刚打开门，就看到索尔浑身沙子，尤其是裤子上，像是被人埋在沙子里又刨出来一样，疑惑的上下打量，“你这是？”

“啊，我啊，路上摔了一跤，哈哈，看我笨的。”索尔尴尬的一笑，绕过洛基窜到了屋里，顺手扒了上衣，露出一身肌肉，“我先洗澡去了。”

“嗯。好。”洛基半信半疑的关上了门，真的是，摔了一跤，捡起地上的短袖，仔细看了看，突然眉头一皱，眼睛敏锐的捕捉到了什么，挪到台灯下细看，“这是，什么时候被刮的洞啊。”

两人睡下的时候已经快黎明了，索尔睡的沉，还有轻微的鼾声从鼻子里溢出，洛基虽然全身乏力酸痛，大脑却清醒着，睡意全无。为什么，那个怪人，会知道自己是约顿海姆人，还知道约顿海姆人子宫比较浅，天生放荡，呵，说的也没错，洛基自嘲的一笑，转而又开始思索，索尔裤子上的沙子，怎么看都不像是摔了一跤啊，膝盖，屁股，上特别多，整条腿上都有，而且上衣的破洞，像不像石头磨出来的？

想着想着昏昏沉沉睡了过去，趴在索尔后背上迷糊着。

“跪下，”为首的士兵狠狠抽了洛基一耳光，踢了一脚他的小腿，强迫他跪下，粗暴的扯开了他领口的衣服，野蛮的摸上了雪白的皮肤，“长的不错啊，不愧是王子啊，”那人笑的一脸下流，“听说你们约顿海姆的男人，下面还有那玩意儿，让哥哥尝尝呗，免费给你舔舔下面的小骚穴。”

“下贱的狗东西，”洛基呸了一声，吐了那人满脸口水，又迎头挨了一耳光。身上的战甲已经破破烂烂不成形了，胸前的护甲破了一个大洞，破破烂烂挂在前胸，战袍被扯了一半，左臂还在流血，满脸血污，眼睛被糊的睁不开，额头破了一块，还在流血，靴子上满是泥土。

洛基虽然嘴上强硬，心里很清楚自己的命运，与其被这群畜生侮辱之后剖尸荒野，还不如自己了断。

偷偷抽出藏在怀里的匕首，就想朝自己心口扎过去。

“小东西性子还挺烈，兄弟门，多好的货色啊，一会儿让你们也爽爽。”领头那人一把拍掉了洛基的匕首，淫荡的一笑，从怀里掏出一个小瓶，不由分说掐着洛基的喉咙强迫他喝了下去，刺啦的一声，本来就勉强维持的上衣再次破了一个大洞，在场的男人一个个眼里泛了绿光，他们哪里见过这么好的货色，常年打仗，偶尔能见个女人就算运气好了。为首的那个解开了自己的裤腰带，满心期待能来个口活。

洛基绝望的闭上的眼睛，一颗泪水从眼角划过，冲开了脸上的污渍，难道自己在死前还得任凭这群禽兽侮辱吗？亡国又不是他的错，凭什么要他来承担这种罪孽。

“强迫别人做自己不喜欢的事，这可不是好习惯啊。”猩红的空中突然亮了起来，一个巨大的闪电劈了下来，几个小兵瞬间化了灰。索尔双眼充血，全身围绕着一层噼里啪啦的电流，直接掐着领头的人，缓缓的举起了手臂。那人脸扭曲在了一起，双脚离地拼命挣扎，嘴里含含糊糊想说什么，咔嚓一声，被扭断了脖子。

随手把尸体丢弃在一旁，偏偏头，转身冲着被吓到不清的喽喽们说，“到你们了。”

等索尔把洛基抱起来的时候，他已经神志不清了，“求你了，给我。”洛基双手抓着索尔的领子，胡乱亲吻着他满是胡渣的下巴，血迹蹭了两人一脸。

索尔心疼的把自己的外袍脱下来给他穿上，下巴紧紧贴着他的额头，抱着自己的爱人，反复说着对不起，如果自己来完了一步，那么今天看到的，恐怕就是洛基残缺不全的尸体了。

“我不怪你的，你已经做的够好了。”洛基的声音断断续续的，似乎每个字都用了很大力气，全身像火烧一样，浑身瘫软，想伸出手摸一下索尔的脸，却一点儿力气都没有。雌穴发疯似的流水，拼命想让男人的阴茎插进来，喉咙一紧，干燥的像是要冒烟了。强力春药，最劣等，却是最好用那种。他明白，今天是怎么都挨不过去了，反正那群杂种也死了，献给自己的爱人，也无妨。

想着缩在索尔怀里惨淡一笑，“你来吧，我想要你。”

一句话几乎瞬间让索尔硬了起来，也不管是在战场，旁边都是尸体，地上的烧痕血污，把袍子往地上一铺，附身吻上了爱人的唇。

手指灵活的解开了胸前的衣物，粗糙的手指在胸前来回抚摸，揉搓着两个小点儿，肆意划过敏感光滑的肌肤，双手拇指和食指同时捏着两颗奶头在手里把玩，老茧反复逗弄敏感的乳晕。舌头缓慢的撬开了洛基的嘴唇，细细品尝小舌，卷在一起相互逗弄。洛基急不可耐的吮吸着索尔口中的液体，像是攫取甘泉，火烧一般的喉咙得到了暂时的缓解。他能感觉到，下体的湿润已经将裤子打湿了，带着索尔一直向下的手，来到了自己下体。

“嗯，对，啊，”洛基舒服的开始呻吟，在药物的作用下，即使身体碰到了凹凸不平的地面，也是极大的满足。索尔猛的完全脱下了他身上仅存的布料，满是血污的雪白的躯体在猩红的斗篷上难耐的扭动身体，全身似乎都有点泛红，洛基脸色通红的躺在自己面前，雌穴还在汩汩流水，斗篷被打湿了一片。

俯下身解开裤子，含住了一颗在空气中挺立的乳头，舌头描绘着敏感的乳晕，手指伸进了淫穴，沾了满手液体，缓缓的推开紧致的内壁，开始旋转抽插，在触碰到里面的一个膜的时候，适时的停下了。

没错，这是第一次，洛基的第一次也是他们两人的第一次。“loki，”索尔悲哀的看着他，眼神里满是痛心，他不想两人之间的美好，是在这里，这种条件下进行的。

洛基却已经完全失去了理智，劣质春药似乎已经开始燃烧他的五脏六腑了，浑身像被放在绞刑架上曝晒了七八天，雌穴的瘙痒愈甚，在手指的扩张之下更激起里面的饥渴，不停的扭动身体，手臂抓着索尔的胳膊摇晃，指甲掐进了肉里，近乎哀求，“求你了，操我。”

索尔实在忍不了了，阴茎硬的快爆炸了，爱人就在眼前浑身赤裸的诱惑自己，在不提枪上阵简直不是男人了。龟头在穴口磨蹭了几下，洛基紧张的深呼吸了几口，手紧紧抓着身下的斗篷，春药的作用是一回事，真正做爱又是另一回事，毕竟第一次，而且刚刚经历的事儿，还是让他惊魂未定。

龟头缓慢的顶了进去，索尔知道，这个时候不能急，太过急躁只能给他留下更大的阴影，本来这次战败，已经是挥之不去的阴霾了，现在又……

叹了口气，附身在他耳边说道，“我在这儿，我爱你。”

阴茎整个埋了进去，冲破了里面的那层膜，狠狠撞到了最深处。“啊，”洛基疼的叫了一声，血液从下体流了出来，混杂着粘液，疼痛和恐惧一下子占了上风，身旁都是横七竖八的尸体，有的心口被捅穿了，有的腹部中击，肠子流了一地，还有的被砸烂的半个脑袋，脑浆血水流了一地，空气里蔓延着令人作呕的气味，洛基闭着眼睛不去看，不去想，身体的触感却更加明显，饥渴的花穴被疯狂操干着，没有多少性经验的索尔只能依靠本能横冲直撞，阴茎重重撞击花心，整个巨物在阴道里肆意操干。

“啊，太快了，别，别，慢点儿，慢点儿，太深了，”洛基在索尔的撞击下慢慢进入了状态，快感疯狂的传遍全身像一把野火一样，春药的折磨慢慢消退，体内的饱涨提醒他，现在正在被人按在肮脏的地上，在战场上，在尸体旁边，狠狠侵犯。

穴口已经红中不堪了，洛基抓着索尔铺在身下的袍子放浪的尖叫呻吟，下体的粘液打湿了一大片，交合处聚集了一圈泡沫混杂着血液。索尔粗糙的大掌来到了洛基的私处，缓慢的摸到了里面，在大腿内侧反复打转，洛基被弄的痒的不行，最敏感的阴蒂和阴唇就是得不到照顾，下意识想要夹腿，却被索尔狠狠的分开。

阴道里还插着阴茎，流着淫水，索尔把他的腿折成M字形，脆弱的私处完全暴露在空气里，漂亮的阴茎挺立着，阴蒂充血鲜红，风一吹过，马上敏感的开始颤抖。

两条腿被架到肩膀上，索尔扶着洛基的腰再次把阴茎狠狠送了进去，食指摸上了阴唇，在鲜红肥沃的地方滑动按压，而拇指集中力量对付阴蒂，满是老茧的指腹粗暴的揉捏红肿的阴蒂，阴茎在空气里颤颤巍巍的，洛基疯狂的扭动着身体，双管齐下的灭顶的快感让他无所适从，阴茎抖动了几下在没有任何触碰的情况下颤颤巍巍喷出了液体，雌穴内一阵绞动，潮吹的液体喷在了索尔的龟头上。

沉重的喘息在两人之间蔓延，索尔亲了亲爱人的额头，松了一口气，正想草草射出来，结束这场荒唐的性爱，却低估了春药的药效。

恢复了一点儿力气的洛基，猛的起身推到了索尔，花穴对准了他的阴茎，直接坐在了他的鸡巴上。

索尔被突如其来的动作整懵了，一瞬间不知道作何反应，只能搂着他的腰，配合屁股一上一下的抽动。

淫水滴滴答答流到了股间，两人嘴唇紧紧贴合在一起吻的难舍难分，洛基扭动着屁股上下耸弄，控制着阴茎插到让自己舒服的位置，满意的一口咬上了肩头，一挺身把乳头送到了索尔嘴边，小声说道，“给我，给我天天，你刚刚那么弄，很舒服。”

低头狠狠咬了一口乳肉，阴茎向上一顶，激的洛基尖叫了一声浑身颤抖蜷缩在自己怀里，“小荡妇，”舌头反复摩擦乳晕，舌尖灵活的逗弄乳尖，吃进去一颗还不满足，时不时换着吸洛基的另一个奶头，像是能吸出奶水来一样。

阴茎啪啪拍打着屁股，洛基的头向后仰去，露出光滑的脖颈，索尔胡乱亲吻修长雪白的脖子，舔吻着乳头，下体的动作越来越凶，像是能把人捅穿了，洛基的阴茎被夹在两人之间磨蹭，雌穴吞吐着肉棒，忘情的纠缠在一起，不管不顾的享受最原始的性爱，像野兽一样，凶猛疯狂……

“Loki，Loki，醒醒，醒醒，又梦到那件事了吗？”洛基迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，索尔放大的脸凑到自己面前，猛的一把推开自己的丈夫，浑身冷汗，颤抖不止，“我，我，”

“嘘，”索尔把洛基抱在怀里，示意他不要说话，“我在这儿，就在这儿，以前的事都过去了，不要想了。”摸摸爱人的头发，拍拍他的背说道。

洛基趴在他怀里依旧在颤抖，紧紧抓着索尔胸前的衣服，指关节都泛白了，真的，都能过去吗？


End file.
